Freshman Year
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE part 1 to The High School Years miniseries about Spinelli! it's really good please RR!
1. A Day In The Life Of Spinelli

A/N: here's part 1 of my Spinelli miniseries! 

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any of the characters

******************************************************************************

Spinelli sat in class looking at the clock. It kept getting closer to 3:00. Every day she dreaded going home to her father. Her mom just didn't understand her at all. She thought she did but the truth is...she just didn't. Her dad though...she was just plain scared of him. Every day he got drunk and every day she was abused. She didn't know if she could take it much longer.

Spinelli looked at the clock again. Three minutes till 3:00. In three minutes she would be released into the outside world forced to go home to her parents. She sighed quietly. 'Why can't someone just listen to me?' she thought. Every time she tried to talk to her friends about some of her problems they always had something better to do. She couldn't stand it. They were supposed to be her best friends!

Suddenly the bell rang and brought Spinelli back to reality. She sighed and got up from her desk walking towards the door that separated the safety of her school from the horror of her life. She walked out the door and towards her house. Suddenly someone ran up behind her.

"Hey Spin!" TJ yelled as he grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him.

"TJ! You scared the living hell outta me!" Spinelli screamed.

"Got your attention didn't I?" TJ replied. "Anyway, I was just wondering what's been wrong with you lately? Every day you seem so out of it and I'm worried about you, Spin," he said.

"Well that's nice that you're worrying about me, but really there's nothing to tell," Spinelli replied. 'Why can't I just tell him what's going on? He really seems to care,' she thought.

"Umm ok then. See you later," TJ replied not really believing her. Spinelli walked away leaving TJ standing there confused.

******************************************************************************

Spinelli walked into her house and heard her mom call her name.

"Ashley?" her mom called. Spinelli walked into the living room where her mom was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah mom?" she asked.

"I'm going away this weekend honey. You wouldn't mind staying alone with your father would you?" Flo asked her daughter.

'What are you crazy??? No way am I staying here with dad! I'll be dead by the time you get back!' her mind was screaming.

"Actually mom I-" she started.

"Great. Honey I gotta go start packing. Have fun while I'm away," her mom said before hugging her and running upstairs.

"Oh yeah no problem mom," Spinelli mumbled under her breath after her mom was upstairs.

'Why can't she just understand me?' she thought. 'Or at least listen to me'

Just then her dad walked into the room holding a beer can. It was empty because he had just finished it.

"Alright you, let's get one thing straight here. While your mom's gone you do as I say when I say or else. Got it?" he said quietly so Flo wouldn't hear. Spinelli nodded.

"I can't hear you!" he said throwing the can at her face leaving a cut below her eye.

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

"Good. Now throw that can away. There's much more where that came from, bitch," with that he walked over to her and hit her so hard she fell into the wall behind her.

"Get going," he said kicking her. She stood up and walked to the trashcan to throw away the can that he made such a big deal about. She walked back into the living room to see her mother's bags sitting beside the couch.

"Hello Ashley. I'm leaving now. Come here and say goodbye," Flo said as Spinelli walked into the room. Spinelli walked over to her mom and hugged her quickly.

"Bye mom," Spinelli said sitting down on the couch.

Flo said goodbye and left. Bob closed the door behind her before turning to Spinelli.

"Get me a beer," he growled. She stood up and did as he said.

"Well you're getting a good start. Get used to it too. Any time I want or need something you're gonna be the one to get it or do it for me. Got it?" her dad demanded. Spinelli nodded. He glared at her and hit her.

"I mean yes sir," she replied.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked looking closely at her through narrowed eyes.

"No sir," Spinelli replied.

"Good. Now get the hell outta my sight girl," he said. She turned to leave.

"Wait! Get me my pack of cigarettes first," he demanded. She turned around. She looked everywhere but couldn't find them. She knew if she asked where they were she'd make him mad.

"Well? Where are you with my cigarettes girl?" Bob yelled from the next room.

"I can't find them," Spinelli answered. Suddenly she heard her dad get up and start walking towards the room she was in. 

"They're in that drawer over there, bitch," he said pointing to a drawer.

"Yes sir," Spinelli replied and opened the drawer. She looked until she found them and took them to her father.

"Next time do it when I fucking say to!" he said taking them. He stood up and pushed her into a wall. He beat her. Then he picked her up and carried her to her room. He threw open the door and threw her into the room. He slammed the door and went back downstairs. She landed on her back on the floor. She got up and picked up her phone.

'I need to talk to someone,' she thought. Then she decided she would call TJ. She secretly loved him and she needed to talk to him. The only thing that stopped her from telling him how she felt about him was Ashley A...his girlfriend. Spinelli didn't know how it happened. All she knew was that one day he called her and told her he was going out with Ashley A. Spinelli stopped thinking of that day and dialed TJ's number.

"Hello?" TJ's voice answered. Spinelli heard giggling in the background. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Teej. It's me," Spinelli said.

"Oh hi Spin," TJ replied.

"I'm sorry I interrupted but I need to talk to you," Spinelli said. Actually she wasn't sorry at all. He knew how she felt about Ashley A. And yet he dates her anyway.

"No it's ok. She was just leaving anyway," TJ said. Spinelli didn't believe him but said nothing. "Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well-" she started but heard her dad coming up the stairs.

"Uh- Teej I gotta go. It's nothing really. See you at school Monday. Bye," Spinelli said hanging up the phone and lying down on her bed.

"Who are you talking to?" he demanded.

"No one sir," Spinelli replied.

"And you best keep it that way you faggot. Last thing I need's you going around telling everyone about what I do to you," Bob said slamming the door shut. Spinelli sighed and closed her eyes. She went to sleep thinking of many things. TJ is one. But the most important thing she was thinking about was what could she do to end all this pain?

******************************************************************************

A/N: hey there's the first chapter. hope ya like! i'll update tomorrow! please RR but dont be too mean.


	2. The Note

A/N: hey like i said b4 sry if this sounds kinda like anyone else's ff b/c i'm not trying to make it seem like i'm copying anyone

Spinelli Woods Esquire: glad u like it. dont worry- it might not be tj/ashley a. for long.....RR

MissPsycho: sry it sounds like you Secrets Within...i've read that story and its on my fave list...anyway i'm not trying to copy it b/c in further chapters (like starting in this one) it sounds different from yours.....RR

Mistress Of Balamor: glad u like and keep reading!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

The next day at school Spinelli walked to her locker to get her books. TJ came up behind her.

"So what were you gonna tell me last night?" he asked making her jump.

"TJ! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Spinelli exclaimed.

"Sorry. But seriously what was it?" he asked again.

"It was just that-" Spinelli started but Ashley A walked up.

"TJ I need to talk to you NOW!" she said angrily.

"Umm...ok. Spin, I'll be right back," TJ said walking away with Ashley A. Spinelli sighed. Ashley A always seemed to time her appearances right when Spinelli was getting ready to say something important. 'Well I wasn't sure if I was really gonna tell him anyway,' she thought. 'I wonder why Ashley A seemed so mad?' Just then TJ walked back looking hurt, sad, and confused.

"What's wrong Teej?" Spinelli asked closing her locker.

"She broke up with me," TJ replied.

"Why?" Spinelli asked trying to sound concerned but inside she wanted to jump ad scream in joy.

"Well it's a really stupid reason and-"

"Theodore James Detweiler tell me right now!" Spinelli said.

"She broke up with me because she didn't like me being best friends with you. She said it looks like I was cheating on her every time I was with you," TJ replied.

"Uh- but- and she- but you- and me! Ugh!!! That girl is gonna pay!" Spinelli stuttered.

"Spinelli it doesn't really matter. I mean sure I'm upset but that was the most retarded reason I've ever heard of to break up with someone," TJ said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Spinelli replied.

"Yeah now what were you trying to tell me?" he asked looking at her. 

"Well-" she started but the bell rang and they had to get to class. She sighed. 'Always right when I'm in the middle of something,' Spinelli thought.

~*~AFTER SCHOOL~*~

"So do you wanna go to Kelso's and tell me there?" TJ asked Spinelli as they walked out of the school.

"Sure that sounds good," Spinelli replied smiling. 'Besides, I'll do anything to get away from that bastard that calls himself my father,' she thought.

~*~AT KELSO'S~*~

"Ok here it goes. I umm- well you see- n-never mind TJ. It's nothing," Spinelli said. She was too scared about what he'd do to her if someone else found out. She didn't know why she even told him anything was bothering her. Now she had to come up with an excuse.

"Tell me now Spinelli," TJ demanded.

"Well umm..." she was thinking of something to say.

"It's just that- my parents have been arguing a lot and I think they might get a divorce," Spinelli lied. She hoped he believed her. TJ looked at her closely. He didn't think that was it. He knew it had to be bigger than that.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. 'Good he bought it,' Spinelli thought.

"Is that all?" he asked looking at her. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was.

"Yeah that's all," Spinelli replied quietly.

"Ok. If you ever need to talk about something I'll always be here for you. You know that right?" TJ asked.

"Y-yeah Teej. I know," Spinelli replied. 'I can talk to you about anything but this,' she thought.

"Ok. Well I gotta go now," TJ said getting up. They left. When Spinelli got home she went straight to her room.

"Oh why did I tell him something was wrong? Why couldn't I have just kept it to myself? I'm so stupid!" Spinelli said out loud. She realized then that her dad wasn't home. He didn't know where he would be at this time. She went downstairs. There was a note on the refrigerator. She took it off and read it.

Dear Mrs. or Miss Spinelli,

We have taken Mr. Bob Spinelli downtown to the police station because he is under arrest for selling marijuana to young teenagers. If you know of anything else to testify against Mr. Spinelli please contact us at the police station as soon as you can.

Thank You (A/N i dont know if police officers would really leave notes but in this story they do)

Spinelli gasped. She knew he abused her but she never would have guessed that he sold marijuana to teens! She decided this was her chance to tell the truth. He could be locked up forever if she told them. She got her coat and ran to the police station to tell them the rest of the truth about her father.

******************************************************************************

A/N: like i said b4 if this sounds similar to anyone's sry but in the next chapter it will really start to show more differences. hope ya like! RR


	3. The Truth And A New Problem

A/N: hey here's the next chapter...i'm gonna try to write at least one, maybe two, chapters each day so i can get this story finished b4 my cousin's actual wedding in July so keep reading and RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: glad u like...i just had to break them up somehow i hate ashley a! keep reading

SammyKay: thanx and glad u like it. trust me...i know it may seem like he didnt care (and maye he didnt- i didnt write how he really felt) but some of my friends have just acted like that and i dont like makin ppl act really emotional ya know? well keep reading

MissPsycho: ok and np! btw i just picked somethin that started w/ J b/c i had no idea what his middle name was and i had to hurry b/c my dad was coming home and my mom wanted me off the comp so i just put the 1st name that came to my head...keep reading

Mistress Of Balmoral: like i said b4 i have no idea what TJ's middle name was so i just put somethin that started w/ J...keep reading 

Clintronic Waldrop: yea well i dont know why flo doesnt seem to care about him bein drunk all the time...maybe she will later...and i know its a stretch but so r some of my other ideas 4 ff's that i havent posted yet...hope ya like...keep reading!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

Spinelli ran into the police station and went up to a police officer. 

"Excuse me? My name is Ashley Spinelli. My father Bob Spinelli was arrested earlier today," Spinelli said to him.

"Oh yes. I thought we would be seeing someone from his family. Now, Miss Spinelli, is there anymore reasons that we have to testify against your father? If so, what are they?" asked the police officer.

"Well-" Spinelli started. 'God, I know I should tell but it's too hard,' she thought. 'Ok here it goes.'

"Miss Spinelli?" the officer asked noticing she was obviously deep in thought.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I kinda zoned out. Umm...this is hard. Ok here it goes. My father abuses me," Spinelli replied. The officer stared at her.

"Ok. You are aware that he could be locked up for life for that don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes sir. I am aware of that," she replied. 'And I hope to God he is,' she thought to herself.

"Ok thank you, Miss Spinelli. You may go now if that's all," the police officer said leading her to the door.

"Thank you sir," Spinelli said walking outside. He closed the door behind her.

~*~ THAT NIGHT~*~

Spinelli walked downstairs. Her mom was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television. 

"Mom?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes honey?" Flo asked quietly looking up at her daughter.

"Are you ok?" Spinelli asked.

"Ashley, come here," her mom said as Spinelli walked over and sat down on the couch beside her mom.

"What is it mom?" Spinelli asked. Something was wrong. She could tell.

"I got a call from the police station today. They told me your father was arrested for selling illegal drugs to young teenagers," Flo said pausing for a moment before continuing. "They also said that about an hour or so later they got a visit from you, Ashley. They told me that you said your father abused you," she finished looking at her.

"Yes. I did go down there and tell them. I came home and saw the note the police left and went down and told them what else he had done," Spinelli said quietly looking away from her mom. Her mom pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me before?" Flo asked looking down at her.

"I tried to mom but you wouldn't listen. You were always to busy to listen. Every time I tried to talk to you, something always came up, mom. And now I've seen what it's like to have an abusive father. How hard it is. And I've seen what it's like to have a mom that's always gone. I know you've tried but every time? Mom, how could you never have time for your own daughter?" Spinelli asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Ashley. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. From now on, my first concern is and always will be my children. And nothing will ever change that," Flo said hugging her daughter and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Spinelli looked up.

"But what if your office needs you?" Spinelli asked. (AN: her mom works in a big office building and that trip she went on in chapt 1 was a business meeting)

"Screw them. I said you are first," Flo replied.

~*~ NEXT DAY~*~

The next day at school Spinelli walked up to TJ. She was going to tell him the truth and she was going to apologize for how she acted and lied to him at Kelso's the other day.

"Hey Teej," Spinelli said coming up behind him.

"Damn Spin. You scared the shit outta me! Isn't it _me_ who always sneaks up on _you?_" TJ said looking at her. Spinelli started laughing.

"Just getting you back for all the times you scared me," Spinelli said laughing.

"Well what is it Spin?" TJ asked smiling.

"Well first I wanted to apologize for how I acted at Kelso's. And I wanted to tell you the truth," Spinelli said.

"What do you mean the truth?" TJ asked confused.

"My parents aren't fighting," Spinelli replied.

"So they're not getting a divorce?" TJ asked.

"Well they weren't. They might now though. Because this is what was really wrong. My dad- well- he kinda- he- well," Spinelli stuttered. She sighed. "He abused me."

"He what?!?!" TJ gasped.

"You heard me boy," Spinelli replied.

"yeah. I mean- wo! I can't believe it," TJ exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. He was arrested yesterday for selling illegal drugs to minors and I told the police what else he did. Now he's gonna be locked up. Maybe forever," Spinelli said happily.

"That's great. But what's gonna happen at the hearing?" TJ asked. The smile on Spinelli's face disappeared. She hadn't even thought of that.

"I don't know, Teej," Spinelli replied. "I just don't know."

******************************************************************************

A/N: haha... the next chapter will be about like getting ready for the hearing and then the chapter after that will be about the hearing itself. well anyway RR but dont be too mean!

  



	4. Getting Ready

A/N: hey hope ya like this chappie!!! here it is.....after this...

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea i had to make flo care abt her.....what kinda mom would she be if she didnt care her daughter was getting abused??? i'd kill her!lol....anyway RR

MissPsycho: thanx and i havent seen the videos either....glad ya like it and keep reading!

Mistress of Balmoral: yea she finally understands her....and of course i had to make tj care...glad ya like keep reading

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

* * *

  


Spinelli woke up on the day of the hearing. 'Today seems like a great day. Maybe I'll meet Teej and we could-' then reality hit her and she remembered what day it was and started feeling miserable. 

"Great way to ruin a perfect day, dad," Spinelli said under her breath. She slowly got out of bed and took a shower. Got dressed and went downstairs to see her mom sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom," Spinelli said. Her mom looked up.

"Honey go upstairs and change. You have to wear nice clothes to this hearing. This is important. You know...skirt at least knee length...no belly shirt...nice tee shirt or long sleeved...you know? Go change," Flo said.

"Ok mom," Spinelli replied sighing and going upstairs to change. She put on her ruffled knee length baby blue skirt, white tee shirt, a blue over shirt- unbuttoned, and her blue dress sandals.

"How's this?" she asked going downstairs to her mom. 

"Perfect," her mom replied. "Oh my goodness look at the time! The hearing starts in an hour and a half and I still have to get ready!" Her mom ran upstairs to get dressed as Spinelli walked to the living room. She stood in the door way and looked around. She couldn't believe that only a few weeks before her dad was beating and throwing her around this room and now here she stands getting ready to go to a hearing that will finally punish him for everything he has done. 

"And he deserves everything he gets too," Spinelli said out loud as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch. 'I might as well call TJ,' she thought. Spinelli picked up the phone and called TJ.

"Hello?" came TJ's voice.

"Hey Teej it's me," Spinelli replied.

"Hey Spin what's up?"

"Nothing. Just getting ready for the hearing. Ya know? I'm ready so I just called you to talk before we left." 

"Oh. Well good luck Spinelli."

"Thanks. But you know I just have a feeling that he has something planned for this hearing."

"Don't worry Spin. He can't hurt you. After today you don't ever have to worry about that man again."

"Thanks Teej. It still kind of scares me to think I'll be in the same room with him again though. Every time I'm alone with him I get hurt."

"Yeah but Spinelli, this time you won't be alone with him. Your family and the judge and a lot of other people will be there too so there is no way he can hurt you. Ok? You'll be fine Spin. Don't worry."

"Yeah. Ok. Thank you TJ."

"Any time Spin."

"Oh and- uh- TJ? One more thing?"

"What is it Spin?"

"You _are_ going to the hearing right?" Spinelli asked hopefully.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world. This is when my best friend gets her freedom from that bastard," TJ replied making Spinelli smile.

"Thanks TJ. I gotta go. We're getting ready to leave now," Spinelli said as her mom was motioning for her to get off the phone because she was ready to leave.

"No problem and ok. I'll see you in a little while then. Bye," TJ said.

"Bye," Spinelli replied hanging up. She sighed and looked at her mom.

"Ready?" Flo asked her daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Spinelli replied as she and her mom walked out the door to go to the hearing that will change their lives forever.

* * *

  


A/N: haha....what happens at the hearing??? what is he sentenced to? why the heck are all guys jerks??? (sry abt that one but i'm pretty mad at a certain boy right now that just happens to be one of my best friends)- typical teenage problems...*sigh*..... anyway back to my story questions- find out tomorrow when i update!!! please RR!


	5. The Hearing Begins

A/N: sorry i havent updated for a long time but a lot is goin on in my family right now so heres the next chapter!  


SammyKay: i know nothin really happened but it'll get better i swear. also im sorry abt your friend and i'm glad they adopted her! anyway keep reading~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea he's goin and i've never been to a hearing b4 so it may not be exactly right anyway and yea tj likes her a lot 2! glad u like and keep reading!

Third Street Angels: yea spin's clothes are cool and i'm glad u like it! keep reading

Mistress of Balmoral: glad u like it keep reading!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any of the characters!

******************************************************************************

Flo and Spinelli pulled up in front of the building and walked in. Spinelli looked everywhere for TJ. 'He said he'd be here so where is he?' she thought to herself before she heard someone call her name.

"Spinelli!" came TJ's voice. Spinelli turned around and saw him running up to her.

"Hey Teej. Thanks for coming," Spinelli said.

"Hey I said I was coming so I came. You should know I would not miss this. Besides I always keep my promises to you," TJ replied.

"Yeah. Well still, thanks for coming. And sorry I didn't tell you the truth before. It's just-"

"Spinelli. We already discussed this. It's ok. The thing is you are finally gonna be rid of this guy... forever!" TJ interrupted.

"Hmm good point," Spinelli said.

"By the way you look great today," TJ said changing the subject. 'Actually you look great everyday,' he thought.

"Thanks. You too," Spinelli replied. 

"Thanks," TJ said. 

"Ashley! It's time to go in!" Flo called. Spinelli and TJ walked into the court room together. After Spinelli swore to tell the truth everyone sat down. When the judge came in everyone stood again and sat down when they were told. Spinelli's lawyer, Mr. Hawkins, looked over at Spinelli. He was a man at about the age of 32. He had dark hair and green eyes. He looked back at the judge. Spinelli sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

~*~LATER ON~*~

"I would like to call to the stand, Miss Ashley Spinelli," Ms. Johnson, Bob's lawyer, said. Spinelli walked up to the stand and took her seat.

"Miss Spinelli, you claim that your father abused you. Is that correct?" Ms. Johson asked.

"Correct," Spinelli replied.

"Miss Spinelli, how long would you say your father has been abusing you?" 

"Ever since the beginning of May of 2003," Spinelli replied.

"Yes. Well, Miss Spinelli, if your father has been abusing you for a little over a year why did you wait until now to say anything about it?" 

"Because I was scared. When I saw he had already been arrested I thought it was my opportunity to finally say something," Spinelli answered. She could tell she wasn't going to like this lady.

"I see. Miss Spinelli, before May of 2003 have you ever had any bad arguments or disagreements with your father that would make you want him locked up?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"No. Nothing serious."

"I see. What about last week? Two weeks ago? Anything happen that would make you want your father locked up for life? So you thought that since he was arrested you would have your chance to get rid of him? By making it up, perhaps?" Ms. Johnson stared at Spinelli through narrowed eyes.

"I didn't make it up to get rid of him," Spinelli replied her anger rising. 

"Mm hmm. Ok. No further questions," Ms. Johnson took her seat.

"Mr. Hawkins would you like to question Miss Spinelli?" asked the judge.

"Yes, actually I would. Thank you your honor," Mr. Hawkins replied standing up and walking forward.

"Miss Spinelli as you said your father has been abusing you for almost a year and a half?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Correct," Spinelli replied. Shew as confused. He was supposed to be her lawyer and he was questioning her like Ms. Johnson was.

"What kind of abuse?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Physical," Spinelli replied. They had already talked about that. Why was he asking again?

"Yes and what was he doing to physically abuse you?"

"He was beating me and kicking me. He threw beer cans at me occasionally," Spinelli answered.

"Yes. Surely if he was doing as you say he was then you would have marks?" Mr. Hawkins asked. Finally it occurred to Spinelli what this man's plan was. She wasn't confused anymore.

"Yes sir, I do have many marks," Spinelli replied.

"Where at?"

"On my arms and legs. And there is a scar under my eye from where a beer can hit me," she replied.

"Will you show us a few of them?" Mr. Hawkins asked. Spinelli took of her pull over shirt and pulled the sleeves of her shirt up to her shoulders. 

"There are some on my shoulders here and my arms down to my elbows because my clothes would cover them up," she said. Then she pulled her skirt up a little to reveal more. No one ever saw these because she always wore jeans.

"As you can see, your honor, obviously this girl was abused. How else would she have all these marks all over her?" Mr. Hawkins said.

"Is that all, Mr. Hawkins?" the judge asked.

"Yes. No further questions," Mr. Hawkins replied taking his seat. Spinelli sat down in her seat also. The court was called to recess and Spinelli walked over to TJ.

"So far so good," TJ said.

"Yeah. So far. But TJ they haven't questioned my dad yet remember?" Spinelli asked nervously.

"Don't worry Spinelli. After everyone saw what he did to you there's no way he can come back and win. Trust me. You are going to win this. Got it?" TJ said.

"Let's hope so," Spinelli replied.

"No. You _will_ win this," TJ said.

"Yeah," Spinelli replied smiling.

"That's better. I hate it when you look all sad and depressed and nervous," TJ said.

"And I hate being sad and depressed and nervous," Spinelli replied.

"Well, after today you won't have to be sad, depressed, or nervous anymore," TJ said. The court was called back in session and they took their seats as Mr. Spinelli was called to the stand.

******************************************************************************

A/N: i've never been to a hearing or anything so if its not exactly right sorry. anyway i'll update soon. please RR!!


	6. Confessions

A/N: hey here's the next chapter

Spinelli Woods Esquire: i will if i have any questions about it and nothing serious really happened so it's all ok now-- keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: sry i didnt reply 2 ur email but my email is all screwed up so i cant email anyone! but yea u can use How Can I Live and also i'm glad u like the story and keep reading~!!

Mistress of Balmoral: glad u like it keep reading~!!

Noelle: yep so here's the next chappie and thanx- i'm glad u like it keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

Bob took his seat at the stand. Mr. Hawkins stepped forward.

"Mr. Spinelli, as you can see, we have all seen what you have done to your daughter. It is clear to me that you did, in fact, abuse her. However, I wonder, do you have a different story as to how she got all those marks?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"The girl's clumsy, maybe she fell down or something," Bob answered carelessly.

"Mr. Spinelli I don't believe you are taking this very seriously. Those could not possibly have come from falling down. Are you trying to say that you have never abused your daughter?" Mr. Hawkins asked staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing!" Bob exclaimed before he could stop himself. 'Ok now I'm screwed,' he thought.

"So was that just a confession?" Mr. Hawkins asked smirking. Bob glared at him.

"Well as I said I was drunk so I can't be sure if I really did abuse Ashley or not because I can't remember because as I said before I was-"

"Drunk I know. Mr. Spinelli, what you did to your daughter there is just no excuse for. I will take what you just said as a confession. Your honor?" Mr. Hawkins asked looking at the judge.

"Mr. Spinelli you are sentenced to a life in prison for child abuse and selling illegal drugs to minors. Court dismissed," the judge replied as everyone stood up to leave.

"See I told you that you'd win didn't I?" TJ said when Spinelli ran up to him smiling.

"Yeah I'm so happy! Finally I'm free of him...forever!" Spinelli replied. While they were all celebrating, Mr. Bob Spinelli sat alone in his dark cell thinking.

"Oh you may celebrate now, but very soon you will get what you have deserved for the past 14 years," he said under his breath. 

******************************************************************************

A/N: i hope that didnt suck too bad! i'll update tomorrow RR!!


	7. Back To School

A/N: sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer so here it is

Spinelli Woods Esquire: you'll find out what he meant in the next few chapters! keep reading~!!

SammyKay: no he's not a nice person at all... keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: you're welcome and keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

The next morning Spinelli woke up happy. She got dressd and went downstairs. Today she had to go back to school. At least from now on she won't have to dread going home. She got her coat and walked to school. When she got to school she walked over to the gang.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Oh. Hi Spinelli. How are you doing?" Gretchen asked.

"Great. Now that my dad's locked up I mean. Now I can actually enjoy the rest of my life," Spinelli replied happily.

"Yeah. I can't believe anyone would do that to their own child," Vince said.

"Yeah well, some people do," Spinelli replied quietly.

"So, uh, guys, do you wanna do anything after school today?" TJ asked changing the subject.

"Sure," Spinelli replied quickly.

"Like what?" Gus asked.

"Oh I don't know. We can find something. So you in?" TJ asked again.

"Yeah," Gus replied.

"Me too," Vince said.

"Definitely," Gretchen said.

"Yeah," Mikey said.

"Ok then meet here after school," TJ said. Everyone agreed. The gang- except for TJ and Spinelli- walked into the building.

"TJ, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you did. The past few weeks you were the only one of my friends that took the time to try to find out what was wrong. When I lied to you, you forgave me. Then when you found out the truth, you were there for me the whole time. Thanks for being such a great friend," Spinelli said.

"It was nothing. I mean, I would have done it for any of my friends. When something's wrong you know you can talk to me about it," TJ replied.

"Yeah well I really appreciated it. Thanks so much. No one has ever done anything like this for me before," Spinelli said. And with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the school.

"Well, well, well. How's it feel lover boy?" 

"Vince? I thought you were inside," TJ said looking at him and blushing.

"I was. But I was standing right by the door so I heard and saw everything," Vince replied.

"Yeah well it's not that big of a deal. She kissed me on the cheek and it was because I did something nice for her," TJ said.

"No. I have known ever since that experiment in fourth grade. Spinelli loves you and you love her. It's really obvious Teej. Just tell her. Ask her out. Do Something!" Vince exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know Vince. What if she really doesn't like me? Then what?" TJ asked.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. Just do it," Vince assured him. Just then the bell rang and they walked in.

~*~AT LUNCH~*~

TJ sat at their normal table and waited for the rest to come. He couldn't stop thinking of what Vince had said. Could it really be true? Could Spinelli really like him the way he likes her? He didn't know. He hoped Vince was right but he really didn't know. Just then the other five came up and sat down.

"Hey guys," Spinelli said. She was the last one to the table. After they all greeted each other they started talking about last night's wrestling match. TJ was still deep in thought.

"So what do you think Teej?" Vince asked bringing TJ back to reality.

"Huh? What?" TJ asked.

"I said what did you think about it," Vince replied.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I gotta go," TJ said before getting up to leave the room. Everyone just stared after him.

~*~IN CLASS~*~

"Ok class," their teacher said, "today we have a new student in our class." Just then the door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. Spinelli gasped.

******************************************************************************

A/N: dont worry-- this isn't a replay of my Changes In High School fic--- she doesn't look anything like Spinelli and she's not some witch that's trying to get TJ. keep reading to find out! i'll update tomorrow! RR~!!


	8. A Surpise Visitor And Secrets From The P...

A/N: sorry i havent updated for a long time but i was away the whole weekend... so i kept ya waiting for 3 days... well here it is!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea i like finding nemo too... good guesses... glad u like it keep reading~!!

Mistress of Balmoral: well u'll find out who it is right now! glad u like and keep reading~!!

Noelle: yes it is very suspenseful... glad u like it so much and keep reading~!!

SammyKay: yea i write cliffies a lot but here's the next chappie... hope u like... keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: good guesses but u'll find out for sure soon... keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

A girl with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, and a tee shirt and baggy jeans on walked into the classroom. She stood by the teacher while she introduced her.

"Class, this is Lyndsay Coleman. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself," the teacher said in his monotone voice.

"Name's Lyndsay. I'm bad news so if ya know what's good for ya and stay away from me then no one gets hurt. Get the picture? Good," Lyndsay said in a dangerous voice. The teacher told her to go find an empty seat. The only empty seat was next to Spinelli. Spinelli felt chills go down her back and watched Lyndsay out of the corner of her eye the reest of the class. When the bell rang Spinelli quickly walked outside.

"So you're still scared of me huh?" came a voice from behind Spinelli that made her jump.

"Scared? Me? I don't know what the heck you're talking about Lyndsay," Spinelli said facing Lyndsay.

"Oh I think you do," Lyndsay replied smirking.

"Whatever. Leave me alone. No one is to _ever_ know about what happened when we were three, got it?" Spinelli asked in a threatening voice.

"Sure whatever you say," Lyndsay replied. Just then TJ walked outside. 

"Hey girls. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh. I was just leaving. See you later Spinnie," Lyndsay said walking away with an evil grin on her face.

"What was that about?" TJ asked. He knew she would originally have beat up anyone that called her Spinnie... or anything but Spinelli for that matter.

"N-nothing," Spinelli replied.

"Spin, last time you said it was nothing we ended up in court. Come on. Remember you said from now on you would tell me your problems," TJ said.

"This isn't a problem. I gotta go Teej. See you tomorrow," Spinelli replied walking away quickly. TJ walked home wondering what Spinelli could be keeping from him this time.

~*~TJ'S HOUSE~*~

TJ was laying on his bed thinking of Spinelli. The way her hair fell down her back. The way her eyes sparkled all the time. Her beautiful smile he would do anything to see. And everything else about her. Then he remembered that she was obviously going through something she felt she had to keep a secret.

"Well whatever it is I'm going to find out," TJ said under his breath. He stood up and called Vince.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Vince. It's me TJ."

"Hey Teej. What do you need?" 

"It's Spinelli. I think she's keeping something from me again. I really wanna know what it is so I can help her, but she won't tell me."

"Typical. All girls do this. They say they'll trust you then they keep secrets. Typical. I'm telling you, she's probably realizing how much she feels for you and she can't bring herself to tell you for fear you won't feel the same."

"Vince I think you're wrong. Very wrong. I don't think it's that. I'm worried. She didn't act like this until Lyndsay came. I need your help."

"All right, all right. I'll talk to Lyndsay tomorrow and try to find out what it is. I'm not promising anything though."

"Thanks Vince. I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow," TJ said hanging up.

'That didn't help much,' TJ thought.

~*~NEXT DAY~*~

"Ok Spinelli. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is right now. I'm going to find out and you're going to tell me," TJ said to his mirror. He had been practicing little lines like that for hours. He wanted to find out so he had to have the perfect line. One that isn't too harsh, but will make her talk.

'That won't work,' he thought. TJ looked at his watch and noticed if he didn't leave now he'd be late for school. He decided he'd just have to think of something on the way.

~*~AT SCHOOL~*~

TJ was standing by his locker waiting for Spinelli.

"How will I ask her?" TJ said out loud to himself.

"Ask me what?" Spinelli asked coming up behind him making him jump and turn to face her.

"Oh... hi Spinelli," TJ said.

"Out with it, Detweiler," Spinelli said.

"I know something's up. I really wanna know what it is so maybe I can't help you through it. Please tell me Spin. I wanna help," TJ replied.

"Ok. I guess I can tell you," Spinelli said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Lyndsay is my cousin. She lived in Florida so I never mentioned her. Have you ever wondered how I got my bad attitude? Well when we were three Lyndsay would always beat me up until I couldn't take it anymore. When she moved away that year I decided it was time I stood up for myself. I didn't need anyone beating and bossing me around. Now she's back. She thinks I'm still scared of her. I didn't think I was, but I don't know now," Spinelli explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry Spinelli," TJ said. Just then Lyndsay walked up.

"Hey Spinnie. Hey TJ," she said looking at each of them.

"The name's Spinelli. Not Spinnie. What do you want?" Spinelli asked.

"I wanted to talk to TJ for a moment," Lyndsay replied.

"Ok," TJ said walking away with Lyndsay. "What?"

"Why did you ask Vince to talk to me about Sinelli?" Lyndsay asked in a low voice.

"Because she was obviously keeping something from me and it started about the time you showed up so I wanted to know what was going on," TJ replied.

"Yeah well from now on just worry about yourself and stay outta mine and Spin's business. Got it? Good. Cuz if you don't then your life will be a living hell and I mean it," Lyndsay said walking away.

"What did she want?" Spinelli asked when TJ got back from his talk with Lyndsay.

"Just telling me to stay out of her business and stuff like that," TJ replied.

"Oh. Well I gotta get to class. See you at lunch," Spinelli said walking to class. Just as TJ was getting ready to go to class a voice from behind him made him stop.

"I know something about your precious Spinelli that you may want to know," said the voice. It wasn't what the voice said that made TJ stop and listen, it was who the voice belonged to that made him stop. He turned around and came face to face with...

******************************************************************************

A/N: haha... i'll update tomorrow. hope u all liked that and please RR!!!


	9. The Truth From The Unexpected

A/N: hey every1 enjoy the chappie!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea she is really mean-- glad u like it keep reading~!!

Noelle: good guesses but keep reading to find out! and yea i left ya hanging...keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: i'm not sure how the whole class thing worked out... i guess i didn't really think of that... yea it'll be interesting... keep reading~!!

Mistress of Balmoral: yes it is really tough to handle being bullied at 3 years old... keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters except lyndsay! 

******************************************************************************

"Ashley A?!?!" TJ exclaimed turning around.

"The only," Ashley A replied.

"What could you possibly know about Spinelli that I don't know?" TJ asked remembering that she had said she knew something about Spinelli. But that was impossible considering he knew everything about Spinelli.

"I know what she left out of the story," Ashley A said smirking.

"How can you know anything about it?" TJ asked getting mad.

"I know because I used to be Lyndsay's best friend. I would always go over to her house and Spinelli would happen to be there. That is how I know what she is keeping from you," Ashley A replied.

"Wait! You've known about this? Ok what did she leave out?" TJ asked.

"She left out what really made her feel like she needed to learn to stick up for herself. What really made her realize she needed to stop letting Lyndsay beat her up. The secret," Ashley A said with a really bitchy smirk on her face.

"Ok what was it?"

"The last time Spinelli was over at Lyndsay's house was the day before Lyndsay moved to Florida. Well of course Lyndsay didn't want to leave knowing Spinelli would still be here and could possibly tell an adult what she has been doing to her. So the day before she moved Lyndsay brought Spinelli to her bedroom. She had previously put her father's pocket knife in her room under her pillow. So when Spinelli was in the room Lyndsay locked the door, took out the knife, and when she went to lower the knife down to kill Spinelli, Spinelli started screaming. Lyndsay's mom ran into the room just in time to see Lyndsay standing over Spinelli with a knife in her hand. Her mom grabbed Spinelli and took the knife away. After taking care of Spinelli she called Flo to come pick her up. After Spinelli left I guess Lyndsay's mom did something to Lyndsay but Lyndsay never told me what. That's all I know. That's the reason why Spinelli has her bad attitude. All because of that damn cousin of hers. Needless to say, we weren't friends long after that," Ashley A replied.

"Oh. How do I know you're not making this all up?" TJ asked suspiciously. 

"Ok. If you don't believe me, fine. Go on thinking it never happened. But when Spinelli breaks down crying eventually because she can't take being in the same school as Lyndsay... you'll know," Ashley A said.

"Ashley A let's like go! Come on," Ashley B called.

"Like, I'm coming Ashley B!" Ashley A replied running off to join the other Ashleys.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't feel too bad about the break up," TJ said under his breath.

He walked toward the exit since he missed his last class because of talking to Ashley A. He stood outside and waited for Spinelli to come. He needed to talk to her.

******************************************************************************

A/N: sorry it's kinda short but it'll get longer! ashley a?? unexpected huh? well hope u liked and please RR!!


	10. Feelings Are Told

A/N: sorry the last chapter was kinda short but this one will be longer! and sorry if i didn't get all my reviewers but they aren't coming through on my comp--- my whole computer's been screwed up for a while but if i get your review i'll respond to it in the next chapter!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: glad u like it and i know... no one probably saw that coming. keep reading~!!

SammyKay: thanx! i feel bad 4 her too and i'd kill her if she was my cousin... glad u like and keep reading~!!

lilvickiryan: thank u! glad u like it... keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters except Lyndsay!  
******************************************************************************

Spinelli soon walked out of the building and walked right past TJ. TJ ran up after her.

"Hey Spin! I need to talk to you!" TJ called.

"Can't it wait till later? I gotta get home," Spinelli replied walking faster.

"No it's really important," TJ said.

"TJ, I really ca-"

"I know what you left out of your story earlier," TJ said making Spinelli stop and turn to face him in shock.

"Wha- what do you mean you know?" Spinelli asked nervously.

"Ashley A told me the rest," TJ said.

"That witch? She probably made it up and you know it," Spinelli lied.

"That's what I thought... at first. But Spinelli, you've been acting different since Lyndsay came. You're obviously scared to death of her. Why didn't you tell me the rest?" TJ asked. Spinelli's tears started to fall. She was so surprised TJ knew that she didn't even realize the tears were there. She quickly tried to wipe them away but they kept coming back. Soon she broke down crying... just like Ashley A had said she would.

"I didn't tell you because I would be embarrassed and I wouldn't want to put you through anything again," Spinelli said through tears.

"Put me through anything?" TJ asked confused.

"Did I stutter?" Spinelli snapped.

"Sorry. I just mean, how would you telling me the whole story be putting _me_ through anything? You are the one that's obviously going through something," TJ explained.

"Think about it TJ. I told you about my dad. You got all sad and upset and everything. You had to go to court for _me_. Do you get it now? By telling you the whole story about Lyndsay I would be putting another problem of mine on your shoulders. I'd be expecting you to help me through it when you could be doing normal teenage things. I have never had a normal life. You have. I don't want you to waste it by trying to help me. Do you understand yet? I'm doing it for _you_," Spinelli said tears falling down her face. TJ reached over and wiped her tears.

"No Spin. Don't ever think you'll be making me waste my life with your problems. I want to help you with your problems. And you're right. My life is prefect. You know why? Because _you_ are my life. I love you Spinelli. That's why I helped you while you were going through that thing with your dad. That's why I want to help you now. You're my life. My everything. And you're perfect. I love you. I always have and I always will," TJ said.

"I- I love you too TJ," Spinelli replied. TJ pulled her close to him and they shared a long passionate kiss.

"I hope you know now that I'm here for you. I want to help you through this Lyndsay problem just like I helped you with your dad. Please let me," TJ said after the kiss.

"Of course I'll let you help me. I'm just glad I finally know how you feel. I have to get home now. I'll call you later. Ok? We can discuss this Lyndsay problem tonight. See you tomorrow," Spinelli said giving him a quick kiss and running to her house.

'You finally got the girl you've always wanted. Nothing can go wrong now,' TJ thought walking home with a smile on his face.

******************************************************************************

A/N: aww how sweet! well i'll update tomorrow and it will be longer i swear! please RR!!


	11. Bad News

A/N: hey sorry i haven't updated in a while but i've been really busy. anyway here's the next chapter!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea u don't wanna sound like mikey! well keep reading and i'm glad u like!

Lilvickiryan: yea i loved that chapter 2. it was so sweet. plz keep reading!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters!  
******************************************************************************

TJ sat on his bed by the phone waiting for Spinelli to call. He thought of what happened earlier that day. He couldn't have been more happy. He has always wanted her. Now he got her. Perfect. Nothing could go wrong now. Right? Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" TJ asked expecting to hear Spinelli but instead heard a female voice crying.

"TJ?" asked the voice.

"Yes. Who is this?" he asked worriedly. He hoped nothing was wrong with Spinelli or any of his friends.

"It's me. Flo. I had asked Ashley to swing by the library after school to drop off a few books I had checked out. I got a call from the police earlier today that she was kidnapped on her way home and no one knows who took her. Someone did see a man dressed in black with a ski mask over his face take her but he couldn't get there in time to stop him. The vehicle was a black mini van with a license plate that read: 756 BS 49," Flo explained in tears.

"That's all you know?" TJ asked scared and furious at the same time. How could someone take an innocent girl in her first year of high school? Hasn't she suffered enough? What kind of cold, heartless person could take a girl as sweet and innocent as Spinelli? He couldn't believe it. Tears started to well up in his eyes. They began falling. Here he was talking to Spinelli's mom about her daughter's kidnapping and he was crying. He almost never cried. He had an excuse this time. He wanted to find that person and make them pay for taking Spinelli like that. He wiped his tears, took a deep breath, and began asking questions again.

"Are you sure that's all you know? Are there any clues as to who it might be?" TJ knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn't care. He was going to find out.

"Well there is one thing," Flo replied through tears.

"What? What is it?" TJ asked anxiously. 

"TJ... Bob escaped."

******************************************************************************

A/N: haha!! ok ok i know it's short and u probly hate me for leaving it like that but i'll update as soon as i get some reviews!! so if u want another chappie then plzz RR~!!


	12. The Break In

A/N: hope u all like this chapter

Spinelli Woods Esquire: well here's the update-- i can't wait till u can post again! and no problem abt the petition... glad u liked and please RR~!!

Lilvickiryan: yea i did make it pretty obvious didn't i? well hope u like this chappie plzz RR~!!

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters except Lyndsay

******************************************************************************

TJ ran out of the house. He couldn't believe this! He had to find Bob before he hurt Spinelli again. It's obviously Bob. He's probably trying to get revenge for being sent to jail. TJ ran to Spinelli's house. He knocked on the door and Flo answered.

"This man that saw it. Do you know who he is? Where he works? Anything? I need to find him!" TJ said.

"I don't know his name but he works at the television store," Flo replied. TJ ran off. He ran to the store and went in.

"Excuse me?" he stopped the man that owned the place. "Earlier today you or one of your employees saw a man dressed in black take a young girl. I need to know who saw it."

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind the owner. "I saw him take her, yes. In a minivan. The license plate number was 756 BS 49. The van was black. Why? Are you her brother or something?" 

"Thank you," TJ said ignoring his question and ran to the police department.

"Hey! Excuse me!" TJ called to a ploice officer as he ran in the door. "My friend was kidnapped!" The officer looked at him.

"Tell me what you know," the police officer said.

"The man was dressed in black and had a black minivan with the license plate number 756 BS 49. Her name is Ashley Spinelli. Her father Bob Spinelli was put in jail for abusing her and he escaped. I think he did it. I also think I know what the license plate number stands for. Well I'm clueless about the 756. But the BS is Bob Spinelli and the 49 is because he's 49 years old. Please help me! I need to find her!" TJ explained.

"Well I believe that you are correct about the license plate number. That could be what it stands for. However, perhaps the van was stolen and it wasn't Bob Spinelli that took her. Maybe Mr. Spinelli is still on the run and someone else is keeping Miss Spinelli against her will. Maybe-" the officer was cut off by TJ.

"Look! It was Bob Spinelli and I know it! He wanted revenge for being sent to jail by his daughter so he took her! Now I need to find her before he hurts her again! Are you gonna help me or not?" TJ screamed at him.

"Let's go," the officer said taking the keys to his police car and he and TJ left the building. They walked to the police car and the officer turned on the sirens. They sped off down the street.

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken her?" the officer asked.

"Well there is a small, dark storage room behind the old abandoned department store. He might have taken her there so no one would walk in on him," TJ suggested. The officer turned down the road leading to the department store. They parked out front and ran quietly around to the back.

"Stand back kid. Let me go first. This could be dangerous," the officer said. He pushed open the door on the count of three and they saw Bob standing in front of Spinelli with a gun in his hand. Spinelli was tied to a chair set against the wall. Bob turned and fired at the officer. The police officer fell to the ground dead. He fired at TJ but he moved. TJ ran over to Bob and hit him. Bob stumbled backwards. TJ grabbed the gun from him and fired. It hit his arm. TJ tried to shoot again but the gun was out of bullets. Bob stood up and threw TJ into a wall. He picked him up and tied him to another chair beside Spinelli. He pulled out a second gun and aimed at Spinelli.

"Hold still and it won't hurt as bad," Bob said.

"You're not going to hurt her," TJ said angrily. 

"Oh. And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Bob smirked.

"No but I will!" said a voice from the doorway.

******************************************************************************

A/N: kind of a cliffie there. well hope u liked and please RR!!


	13. A Happy Ending

A/N: ok i'm really sorry i couldn't update sooner but i couldn't think of anything for this chapter b4 so i wrote that songfic then my internet got disconnected for almost a week and i just got it back today so here's the next chapter

lilvickiryan: thanx glad u like. keep reading~!!

Mistress Of Balmoral: very intense huh? well glad u like and plz keep reading~!!

spinelli woods esquire: yes i know it's intense and here's the next chappie~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters except Lyndsay

******************************************************************************

Everyone turned to the door. Bob laughed.

"You think a little 15 year old girl like yourself can stop me? Get real!" Bob smirked.

"Just watch me!" Lyndsay exclaimed stepping into the room. She had a gun in her hand already aimed at him.

"What are you gonna do with that, huh Lyndsay? Guns are for big people. Little kids can hurt themselves," Bob said as if he were talking to a three year old instead of a fifteen year old.

"Oh shut up already! I'm not a freaking baby I'm fifteen and I think I can handle a freaking gun! Now if you don't let my cousin and her friend go I'm gonna-"

"What? You're gonna what Lyndsay? You and I both know you can't hurt me. So don't even try it. It's for your own good. Let the kids die and you live. If you do anything else to try to stop me then they get to watch you die and then they die. Either way, the kids die," Bob said.

"Um hello? Maybe you're forgetting something. I'm the one that has the gun! Yours isn't loaded! How are you gonna kill anyone when you don't even have a weapon of any kind?" Lyndsay shouted.

"Look kid, I know you and the girl don't get along. And her friend over their is just so annoying. So really, I'd be doing you a favor by killing them," Bob said getting nervous.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd be doing everyone a favor by doing this," Lyndsay replied and pulled the trigger on the gun. Bob fell to the ground unconscious. After a few seconds Lyndsay rushed over to Spinelli and TJ. She untied them.

"Are you guys ok?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yeah we're fine," TJ replied.

"Good," Lyndsay said smiling.

"Hey, I thought you hated me? Why did you stick up for me and how did you know we were here?" Spinelli asked.

"Well it's not that I hate you. I used to but you are my family. And no one picks on my cousin but me," Lyndsay said and playfully pushed Spinelli. "As for knowing where to find you, I followed TJ and the police officer here."

"Well let's go," TJ said. 

"You know what guys?" Spinelli asked.

"What?" Lyndsay and TJ said together.

"From now on I think I'm gonna love my life," Spinelli answered.

"Why's that?" Lyndsay asked.

"Because. What could be better than having my dad out of the way and finally getting closer to my cousin and my boyfriend?" 

TJ and Spinelli kissed and they walked away hand in hand with Lyndsay by their side. 

******************************************************************************

A/N: well that's it. what did you think of it? plzz RR! before i start the sequel to this I'm gonna finish my "Forever Together" ff and then i'm gonna finish "Trapped" then I'll start the sequel. plz RR and i hope you all liked my story~!! 


End file.
